


Lethal Providence

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates cannot live without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethal Providence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Severus Snape and Hermione Granger belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them breifly. This story's plot/ideas, however, are mine.

The cold breeze flowed around Severus Snape as his boots crunched beneath him on the snow covered ground. His sallow skinned hands pulled his winter cloak tighter around his slender frame. He shook his slick black hair off his face as his black eyes inspected his surroundings. The bare trees covered with a light layer of snow stood as guards at the entrance gates.

Severus sighed deeply before making his way to the gates. They creaked as he pushed them open, entering his lover's home. They shut with a clang behind him as he sauntered on through, his eyes glancing at the ground while keeping himself alert.

Severus raised his head a little higher as he sought out his destination. After a few more minutes, he stopped in front of it, staring at it as if it would disappear if he blinked. The intricate designs on the front touched him so deeply, making his heart ache with sadness and loneliness. A lion and a serpent. What could have described them better than the symbols from both their houses?

Severus knelt in front of the structure, daring himself to look away. His eyes moved down the marble, pausing at the words which seemed to cry out at him, stabbing at his already broken heart.

_Hermione Snape_  
 _1988-2006_  
 _Loving Wife_  
 _Mother to Be_  
 _Brilliant Witch_

He felt a tear escape as he stared at the words for a second more before closing his eyes. A few more tears escaped as he hung his head.

"I failed you, my love." He whispered to her grave. "I wasn't there in time. Only in time to have you die in my arms. I should have never left your side."

Severus lifted his head up, his eyes still closed as his hand reached out touching the headstone. He leaned his forehead against the cold marble, speaking softly.

"You were supposed to die old and gray... After me... Not before... Not before our son was born."

He sighed deeply before pulling himself away from her grave. He reached into his cloak, pulling out a small vial. The vial contained a red colored substance that turned to a putrid green as Severus swished the liquid in the vial around. He turned his attention to back to his surroundings, making sure he was the only occupant before addressing her headstone once more. Placing a kiss on his fingers, he gently touched his hand to the marble.

"I love you." He whispered before uncorking the vial and downing its contents. He returned the vial to his robes, lying himself down beside her grave before death took its hold on him. Promising a lifetime with his love, his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This would be my first ever completed HP story.  
> Again a really old story!


End file.
